thekanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Half-Blood Magician, ch.4: I Have a Visitor
After I woke up from my dream, there was a knock on my door, and Ridley walked in. "What is it?" I asked. "There's someone here to see you." What? Who could possibly no where I was, much less- then I remembered my dream. Oh no... I followed Rid down to the main atrium, and then into the Lotus tree lounge. Waiting for me were 3 girls. One was the girl in white robes, but she'd taken a younger form- 16 or 17, maybe. The next was a girl of about 12 wearing a silvery dress with a bow and arrows strapped to her back. She had auburn hair and yellow-silver eyes that shown like the moon. Lastly was a girl who looked younger than me, maybe 8 or 9, wearing brown robes like an old fashioned prairee girl. She plain brown hair, but her eyes were balls of orange flame, which I thought was awesome. I could only identify one of them- "Lady Artemis" I inclined my head towards the girl in the silver dress. I turned to the other two. "I'm sure you're goddesses too, I just don't recognize you." "Of course you don't" White Robes muttered. Flame Eyes shot her I stern look. "I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth. This is Hecate, Goddess of Magic. We require your assistence." Flame-Eyes said. "Your True Names were stolen." I said. Hestia blinked."How-" "I had a dream about your council meeting." I said. "That is impossible. We have wards up preventing anyone from eavesdropping on council meetings." "Well then I guess you need to refresh your defense, Lady Hecate, because I did." She looked about ready to turn me into a pansy, but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder. "In any event, you are correct. Our names have been stolen by a magician named Setne, and you are the only one who can retrieve them." "But didn't Setne die a long time ago? And I thought True Names could only be learned from the person who it belonged to or the person closest to them." "Our names are different. They can be learned simply by reading them, as long as you know you are reading the names. And as to how he is alive... he is not. He is a ghost." I stared at them incredulously. "You''were overtaken by a ''ghost?" "Will you help us or not? " Hecate snapped. I thought about it. "Sure, why not? " "Good. Now, you will need to..." Artemis listed off exactly what I needed to do, and where I needed to go. "And you also may need this." Hestia handed me a wrapped package. "Good luck." After they left, I went up to my room and opened the package.Inside was a roll of orange ribbons- Ribbons of Hathor. Ribbons of Hathor could be any color as long as it was a variation of red. I found this sort of ironic, considering red was the color of Chaos. They were designed to imprison spirits, daimones, or even gods, though there hadnt been much use for them since the Egyptian gods were renounced and imprisoned, all exept dor the harmless ones, like Bes, and the extremly nesesary ones, like Anubis. I set them on the shelf and looked through my spell books, making a list of all of the ones that may be useful. When I was considering any possible combinations, I suddenly inhaled sharply. if I include that one...but the consequences... is it worth it? I thought. I decided it was, even though I had a sick feeling in my stomach. If this spell combo worked... it would permanantly pull the world out of a lot of possible danger. I wrote down the finished spell combo. Then I opened a portal to Setne's hideout. The Half-Blood Magician, ch.5: I Fight the Ghost of Ghastly Outfits Past Category:The Half-Blood Magician Category:Part 1 Category:Nickystellar